


I can't imagine my life without you in it.

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sort of 219 where i'd like to see it go kinda fic, based on random spoilers we got today, no dead lesbians just cute ones, that may or may not be true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: A snippet of how I feel a reunion between Alex and Maggie will go in 2x19 based on some of the "spoilers" revealed today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, maybe spoilers for 2x19. Kinda not though. It has aspects of what potentially happens in the episode.  
> This just, happened. I didn't even mean to write it but I did so it's not very good. I hope you enjoy though :)
> 
> (And I actually ended up sitting here writing more when I was editing it, oops)

“You have to wake up Alex. You have to because we haven’t had enough time. I want forever with you, so, you’re going to have to open your eyes and be here for that. I love you, Alex. So much. I want everything with you, the house, the dog. All of it. But you have to wake up.”

Maggie gripped Alex’s left hand a little tighter, bringing it up to her lips and kissing her fingers before resting her forehead against it, elbows on the edge of the bed.

“You want a dog?”

Her head shot up at the croaking out of that sentence, tears in her wide eyes.

“Alex,” Maggie gasped and shot out of the chair she was sat in. She brought her hands to Alex’s face, letting go of her hand, stroking her hair behind her ears. “Oh my God, are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“Water." Alex spoke again, still rasping out the words. Maggie nodded quickly and turned towards the jug and cups left on the table, pouring her some water. She helped Alex sit up a little bit and take a few sips before pulling it back, placing it back on the table.

“I should get the doctor, they should know you’re awake.” Maggie pulled away to go and grab Dr. Hamilton, but she stopped at the light grip on her forearm.

“Just, wait a minute. They can wait.” Alex smiled at Maggie. “Now, I’m not sure if I heard you right but... Did you say you want to get a dog with me?” Maggie let out a laugh, the tears she was holding back beginning to fall, and nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, you heard me right.”

“Oh, so I assume the other bit happened too, then?”

“I’m not sure, you’re gonna have to tell me what you think I said.”

“That you love me.”

Maggie smiled and looked down towards her hands, where they were resting against Alex’s. She nodded again and looked back up and into Alex’s eyes.

“Yep, I said that too.”

“Good,“ Alex grinned and tugged on Maggie’s hand, not pulling her anywhere, just reminding her that she was there.

“I love you too, ya know?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Alex tugged harder on Maggie's hand, this time actually pulling her forward despite the stretching she felt in her shoulder. _A gun shot_ , she thought.

"I'm gonna need you to come down here and kiss me."

They were smiling at each other as Maggie leaned down towards Alex to bring their lips together, bracing her arms on either side of Alex's head. Despite the awkward angle, they kissed, and kissed, and laughed, and repeated "I love you" to each other until they heard loud footsteps and a harsh chuckle that let them know Kara, and probably Winn too, were walking right to them.

"We're definitely continuing this," Alex wagged a finger between their bodies, "later on."

Their conversation drifted off as their family came to stand in the room, to surround Alex and tell her how worried they were, how relieved they are. How much they love her too. Doctors came in and out as Alex drifted in and out of consciousness with her family by her side. Her family, that included Maggie, the woman she loves. The woman that loves her back. And the future prospect of a house, a dog, a life. A reason that makes being shot oh so worth it.


End file.
